


Welcome to my life

by Bea_ID



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_ID/pseuds/Bea_ID
Summary: Stiles being depressed af and needing a fresh start after a bad pack meeting goes to stay with his cousin Caroline. While there he’s caught multiple people eyes. Is that good or bad?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles/mystery person
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve posted here so hopefully you’ll all like it.

Stiles walked into the pack house holding 6 big pizzas and a back pack full of monsters. It’s amazing how far everything has come from a burned down house to a family home. It’s really nice. Comfortable. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Turning around to look at Derek he shoved the pizza into his arms and smiled. “Isn’t there some meeting?” 

“There’s no threat. Go home.”

“What? I thought I was pack. I thought...” 

Derek turned around put the pizzas on the counter and placed his hands on stiles shoulders, leaned down it front of his face and said “You thought wrong.” 

Harsh. 

Ok. At least someone would say something. Scott. His best friend. No one. Said. Anything. Didn’t even look at him when he turned around. 

“No one gonna say anything? Scott?” 

“Go home. We’ll speak Monday.” He didn’t even look at him just stared at Allison. Ok.

That was the moment he decided to leave.


End file.
